Do Svidaniya
by Andalusia25
Summary: Pavel is leaving, but the crew has taught him many things over the past five years. Please R


**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money.**

**Summary: Pavel is leaving, but the crew has taught him many things over the past five years. **

**According to "****Do svidaniya" is Russian for "till (the next) meeting"**

Forty-three thousand eight hundred hours. One thousand twenty-five days. Five years. One mission.

Pavel Andreievich Chekov stood at the helm of the _Enterprise_ just behind his station watching the green-blue swirl of the planet below against the inky black milieu of space. For so long, all the planets he had observed would be so similar and yet so different from his home, making the homesickness within his heart pulse in agony. Now he watched as the third planet gracefully turned her face towards the warm embrace of the coming dawn, joyfully receiving Sol's rays. The wondrous break of day soothed the tempest within his thoughts. He was home, or at least he had come to his home planet.

His first mission into the unknown had come to an end. The _Enterprise_ was dry-docked and would be upgraded for the new generation of graduates to begin their journeys. Pavel had been promoted and would serve as Chief of Security aboard the _Reliant_. He should have felt relief, happiness, joy even, but instead his home coming was bittersweet, his future was simultaneously exciting and gut-wrenching. This moment marked the end of one of the most influence chapters in his life. Five years ago, he had been an anxious seventeen year old boy, now he stood firm on the bridge as a man confident in his skills.

It was the very crew he was leaving behind that had taught him so much and helped him to earn his promotion. These men and women were no longer simply crewmates. The bond he had created with Sulu, Jim, Scotty, Bones and even Spock bordered brotherhood. Nyota had become the sister he had never had. If he had chosen to stay with the _Enterprise_, he would have not been given a chance to take another station. For another five years he would have served alongside Sulu at the helm. Blocking himself from reaching his full potential would void all the sacrifices he and the others had made. It would simply be an injustice, albeit a comfortable injustice.

Sweeping his eyes over the empty bridge, Pavel committed every small detail to memory. From the console he had shared with his best friend, to the extra large monitor that he had formulated his hypothesis to save the universe from Nero, to the spot where Dr. McCoy stood at Jim's side just in front of Spock's science station, and around to Nyota's communication console. Five years of his life had been focused within the confines of this bridge. Countless Red Alerts, long shifts, pranks and friendly conversation had passed in the now all so quickly span. While the _Reliant_ was a Federation ship, it would not be the _Enterprise_. Not even Russia was as much his home as this ship had become.

Breaking him from his thoughts he heard the swoosh of the lift doors. He had been given just enough time alone to say goodbye to _Enterprise_. "I thought I would find you up here. Come on Pav, I'm sure you've got people waiting on you." Stepping out of the turbolift, Jim Kirk joined the only one of his crew still aboard.

Pavel wanted to cry, but Jim had taught him that men don't cry, that officers of the flag ship held their emotions in check and put on a brave face no matter the situation. He had thought of Jim as untouchable, gloriously held above the common laws that gripped other beings. Even after all this time and after seeing Jim trip and stumble along the way, Pavel still believed the Captain to be bigger than life. "It haz been a pleasure serwing under you, Keptin." He straightened. Spock had taught him to speak the heart of the matter and forgo frivolities.

Jim's eyes softened. He put both hands on the younger man's shoulders. "No, Pav, it's been a pleasure serving with you. You've saved my ass more times than I care to admit. I never worried about getting away in time or the transporter being a second too late with your calculations behind it all." He smiled, a genuine smile. The future would not be entertained in the here and now. This was farewell.

Bones had taught him to see past the bravado, to see the man. He knew that Jim was proud of him and would never ask him to jeopardize his future to stay with him. Again another reason why Jim Kirk was such a hero, he would never ruin someone's life for selfish gain. "I vill alvays remember my time aboard ze _Enterprise_." He held his breath attempting to thwart the growing pain in his chest.

Gripping him tightly, but not enough to hurt him, Jim took a deep breath, forcing a smile. "No one blames you for taking the promotion. Not me, not Spock, not anyone. You will always be welcome to rejoin my crew, Pavel. You will go far and do many great things; I have no doubt of that." Bringing him in close, Jim embraced the shorter man securely. They had shared quick hugs before, after amazing feats of genius or a particularly challenging Away Missions, but this was different. Jim patted his curls and held him almost lovingly, like a younger brother or son.

Sulu had taught him to trust his friends, to always believe what was spoken in confidence between two men. "Zank you." He managed to choke out as Jim pulled him back to arm's length. It truly meant the world to Pavel that Jim understood the need for him to leave the _Enterprise_. This would be his last memory of service with the great Captain James T. Kirk, and it would be a treasure for the younger man to clutch all his life.

With a nod between the two, they turned and headed towards the lift. Nyota had taught him that sometimes words were not necessary between friends. A great weight had been lifted from the younger man's shoulders. The universe was laid at his feet and with friends like his behind him there was no limit to how far he could reach.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**The fic was born of my own life. I decided to put the author's note at the end, so if you don't want to read it you don't have to. I have served as the personal assistant for the Director of Nurses for the past five years and worked with her for three years at another job. This week, for reasons beyond her or my own control, I have decided to leave. I was nineteen when I began working with her and followed her to another facility to become her assistant. She taught me most of what I know and the rest was learned from the friends she introduced me to. While it is a tough decision, it must be said that she will be behind me forever and I will always love her. I can imagine that the youngest member of the **_**Enterprise**_** would feel exactly as I do, the youngest member in our crew. **


End file.
